In a dynamic wireless network environment, resources and their associated users may generally freely enter and leave a wireless network. For example, a user of a portable computer resource may enter a conference room having a personal area network. Also for example, a user of an office computing station may explicitly command the office computing station to join a dynamic wireless network. Additionally, for example, a portable network resource having power save capability may exit a dormant power save state and begin participating in a wireless communication network.
Various users in such a dynamic wireless communication network may desire to communicate a variety of information with other users in the dynamic network. In various scenarios, for example, a team of users may contribute to the creation of a common document or presentation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.